roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
KS-23M
}} s |HeadMultiplier = 1.1 |Suppressor = c |MuzzleVelocity = 1500 studs/s |Penetration = 0.5 studs |Suppression = 2.5 |HipCamRecovery = 8 |SightCamRecovery = 9 |WeaponRecoverySpeed = 10 |WeaponRecoilDamping = 1 |MinHIPCameraKick = 4.00, -1.61, -0.31 |MaxHIPCameraKick = 5.19, -1.11, 0.30 |MinHIPDisplacement = 0.10, 0.40, 12.19 |MaxHIPDisplacement = 0.40, 1.00, 13.80 |MinHIPRotation = 6.19, -1.00, -0.31 |MaxHIPRotation = 7.09, 0.20, 0.30 |HipfireSpreadFactor = 0.07 |HipfireRecoverySpeed = 8 |HipfireSpreadDamping = 0.80 |MinAIMCameraKick = 3.29, -0.50, -0.50 |MaxAIMCameraKick = 4.69, -0.90, 0.50 |MinAIMDisplacement = -0.11, 0.30, 7.19 |MaxAIMDisplacement = 0.10, 0.60, 7.80 |MinAIMRotation = 2.20, -0.50, -0.81 |MaxAIMRotation = 3.40, -0.21, -0.50 |SightMagnification = 2.5 |ReloadTime = 1.5 |EmptyReloadTime = 1.5 |EquipSpeed = 12 |AimingSpeed = 15 |CrosshairSize = 40 |CrosshairSpreadRate = 800 |CrosshairRecoverRate = 10 |WeaponWalkspeed = 14 |AimingWalkspeed = 8.4 |AmmoType = 23x75mmR}} The KS-23M is a Russian Shotgun. It is unlocked at Rank 56 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The KS-23 is a Russian shotgun originally designed for controlling prison riots. Operators of this shotgun would be equipped with a variety of ammunition, most of which are not included in the game. Officially, the KS-23 is considered a Carbine by the Russian military due to its rifled barrel, which is an uncommon feature for shotguns. The barrel of the shotgun is manufactured from 23mm anti-aircraft cannons that were considered flawed but still usable for the KS-23. As a result, the KS-23 fires what are roughly 6.27 gauge shells, which are the largest shells ever created for a shotgun. 3 more variants of the original KS-23 eventually came after this, the KS-23M, KS-23K, and the TOZ-123. The KS-23M features a detachable wire stock and a shorter barrel (The version found in-game), the KS-23K is a bullpup version that is fed from a 7-round detachable magazine, and the TOZ-123 is a civilian version that features a smoothbore barrel instead of a rifled one. In-Game ''General Information '' The KS-23M has the highest damage out of any shotgun, even more than the Remington 870 or Stevens DB. It also has a longer effective range compared to the other guns in its category. However, its magazine size is smaller than all other shotguns except the Sawed Off, Stevens DB, and Serbu Shotgun. Its rate of fire (RoF) is also the slowest in its class. It has the same time to reload one shell as all other shotguns. Along with its high damage and long effective range, the main advantage of this shotgun is its tight spread, which further amplifies its effectiveness at mid-range, even without using ammo attachments like shotgun slugs. Usage & Tactics The main weakness of the KS-23M is its low RoF and magazine size. This lets it down in CQC, as the penalty for missing a shot is more substantial compared to other shotguns like the R870. This makes the KS-23M much more dependent on accuracy than any other shotgun, heavily relying on hitting the first shot with precision. Hipfiring outside of close range isn't recommended. Even here it is still less reliable than ADS, which, when combined with the gun's tight spread, is one of its key strengths. With slugs, the KS-23M performs somewhat similarly to itself when equipped with buckshot; one-hit kills anywhere out to 52 studs, and one-hit torso kills beyond that, and one-hit headshot kills at any range, just like the Remington 870. The main benefit of this attachment is that it can now compete with longer-range weapon like Battle Rifles and DMRs better than it normally could with buckshot, as slugs fires one accurate bullet while buckshot fires a bunch of them in less accurate manner. However, this means accuracy becomes paramount, as the user's room for error is much smaller. This can easily result in death when facing CQB-oriented weapons like the P90, which have a very low TTK, not giving the user much of a chance to recover from missed shots successfully. Combined with the low RoF, the KS-23M becomes less potent in CQC with slugs, with even more emphasis on first shot precision than normal. Conclusion The KS-23M is overall a very powerful shotgun, but is balanced out by its Rate of Fire and minuscule magazine size. It is best used at mid-range, where it will devastate enemies with its tight spread and high damage, but can also be used effectively at close range with its very high damage if the user can aim well. It rewards players that land accurate shots on target consistently. Damage Table for Ammunition Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * Very high damage. * Tight pellet spread. * Consistent 1SK out to ~75 studs, and consistent 2SK out to ~120 studs. * Effective range of ~135 studs; very good for a shotgun. * Can aim above sights by pressing . Cons: * Slow RoF. * Very small magazine size. * The pump animation means the gun doesn't fire immediately after pumping; only after the recoil settles. As a result, the effective RoF is slightly less than its maximum firerate. Trivia * Due to being rifled, the KS-23M is actually classified as a carbine in the Russian military. This is shown by the designation KS, which stands for Karabin Spetsialniy, or "special carbine." * Ironically, this is the only shotgun with a rifled barrel, but it has the best pellet spread and pellet density in class. It could mean that this is just a TOZ-123 kitted to look like a genuine KS-23M. * While this gun does have two loadable buckshot rounds (Shrapnel-10 and -25, respectively) and a loadable slug round (Barricade), there were never any flechette or birdshot rounds designed for the KS-23 series. ** However, in-game it is possible to equip flechette or birdshot rounds. * Due to firing a 23 millimeter round, 23x75mmR which equates to roughly 6.27 gauge in terms of American and British shotgun standards, the KS-23M fires the largest shotgun caliber in the game. Category:Shotguns Category:Primary Weapons